Still Not Over You
by nluyenphuong
Summary: After a car accident, Quinn can't remember anything that happened after the Valentine's Day last year. She thinks Sam and her are still together, but Sam is dating Mercedes now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought about this last night and I just have to write it. This is the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day. Everybody was very excited, especially the members of Glee club. Mr. Schue had told them to choose a love song to sing to the ones that they loved. Sam had found a great song to sing to his girlfriend, Mercedes, and he was sure she's gonna love that song. The year before, he hadn't got a chance to sing his love song to Quinn, his first love. She had cheated on him with one of his best friends, Finn. She had broken his heart on their first Valentine's Day together. It had hurt him really bad of course, but he had moved on and he was happy with Mercedes. Quinn and him were still good friends. He needed to forget about what happened last year and focused on the song that he was going to sing to his girlfriend.<p>

"Sam! Wait up!"

Sam heard someone calling his name while he was walking down the school hall. He immediately stopped and turned around, "hey, Quinn!"

The girl with short, blonde hair smiled as she walked to her ex-boyfriend, "good morning."

"Good morning to you, too," he said, smiling back.

It had been so long since they talked to each other like that. Quinn couldn't be more happy to hear his voice and to see him smiling at her. They had broken up a year ago, but she was not over him. She had made a huge mistake letting him go. She had never stopped loving him, and seeing him with his new girlfriend hurt her a lot. She always wished that she could have him back, even though she knew that her wish would never come true.

_Last year, I cheated on the one I love on Valentine's Day. This year, I have to watch him singing a love song to another person, _Quinn sighed at the thought as she kept walking with him.

"Are you singing to anyone today?" Sam broke the silence between the two of them.

"No, I'm lonely on Valentine's Day…" Quinn answered with a nervous laugh and Sam just nodded his head.

"What are you going to sing today?...for Mercedes…" Quinn asked quietly.

"It's a surprised. You'll find out later," he said, giving her a smile and she could feel the inside of her chest getting more painful. Mercedes was so lucky to have him. She loved Mercedes, but it still hurt her very bad whenever she thought about how happy they were together. She tried so hard not to care about that but it didn't work. She couldn't wait for Sam to finish whatever he was going to sing. She knew it'd be so hard sitting there and watching him singing a love song to another girl.

They had finally arrived at the choir room. The whole Glee club was already there. Sam gave Quinn a smile and walked over to the seat next to Mercedes, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Quinn just sighed and tiredly went to her seat next to Brittany. When the bell rang, Mr. Schuester entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he told everyone and they all cheered loudly, except for Quinn. The teacher wrote on the whiteboard two words: _Love Songs_. Everyone looked very excited. Quinn took a quick glance over at Sam and Mercedes. She saw him whispering something to his girlfriend and they both laughed. Oh how she wished it was her.

"I'm gonna go first," Rachel's voice brought Quinn back to reality. _Of course Rachel's gonna go first_, Quinn rolled her eyes as the teacher asked the short girl to come in front of the room. Everyone clapped their hands and Finn was the loudest. Quinn didn't pay attention to Rachel's performance or any of the other performances. She just couldn't wait to leave.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing next."

Quinn quickly turned to Sam, who was raising his hand. Mr. Schuester nodded his head and Sam walked in front of the room in the cheering of his friends. Quinn looked at Mercedes, she was smiling happily at her boyfriend. That was the same smile that Quinn had have on her face when Sam sang 'Baby' to her.

"I'm gonna sing this song to my girlfriend, Mercedes. The song called 'Next To You' by Justin Bieber."

_Another Bieber's song_, Quinn thought to herself as Sam grabbed his guitar and started strumming,

_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_That you keep that smile…_

Sam held his guitar and walked to Mercedes. Everyone was dancing in their seats during the whole song, but Quinn wasn't. She didn't even bother to look at him.

When Sam had finished the song, Mercedes ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss while everyone were clapping their hands, cheering for them. Quinn couldn't stay there any longer. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. She heard Mr. Schue calling after her, but she just ignored him and kept walking away.

* * *

><p>Quinn got into her car and turned the key then slowly drove out of the school's parking lot. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She was just so mad. She's mad at Sam, Mercedes, everyone in the Glee club and herself. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel as her knuckles turned white. Her mind was so messed up. She thought about their first met, when they sang lucky together, when he proposed her and she even thought of the kiss in the auditorium with Finn…then a little wish came to her and it kept repeating inside of her head. She wished she could turn back in time and be with Sam again. She wished that they were still together and they had never broken up.<p>

"Beep! Beep! Beeeeep!"

Quinn got pulled away from the thought as she quickly looked up at the car coming toward her. The other car collided with hers. Glass flying everywhere. The next thing she knew that she was lying on the ground with the broken pieces from the cars, covering in blood. Her head hurt, her body was in pain, she couldn't move, and then everything turned black…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! Leave your review for this chapter! I love youuuu!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quinn's POV.**_

I wake up with a pain in my head. Where am I? This isn't my room. This is the hospital! What am I doing in the hospital? My head is bandaged and my leg is broken, there are scratches everywhere on my body. What happened?

"You're awake?"

I turn to the door and see a doctor. She's very young, about 22 or 23 years old with long, brown hair. She walks into room while smiling sweetly at me, "do you feel any better after 2 days of sleeping?"

"2 days? What day is it today?" I ask.

"It's February 16th, the car crash was on February 14th, Valentine's Day," she tells me while checking the clipboard on her hand.

Valentine's Day? I can't remember much about what happened on that day. I just remember that Finn set up a kissing booth and there's an argument between Sam and I and then I kissed Finn in front of him and another time behind his back. Oh my god! No wonder why I got hit by a car!

"I'm Caroline Smith, by the way. I'm your doctor," the girl says to me as she puts the clipboard down on the table and walks to my bed. She sits on the edge of it and gives me another smile to make me feel comfortable, "you hit your head pretty hard so you might not remember everything, but don't worry, you'll recover your lost memories soon. Now, tell me what you can remember about your life?"

"Um…I remember my family, my friends, my name is Quinn Lucy Fabray, I'm 17 and I'm a member of Glee club in Mckinley high school…" I mumble and she reaches out to hold my hand, "that's good, Quinn. You can remember almost everything important."

I give her a weak smile and slowly turn my head to the door, "are my friends and my family here?"

"Yeah, they are outside," Caroline says, "I'll go tell them to come in here with you."

"No, don't!" I grab her hand to stop her from walking away. She looks down at me and gives me a confused look. I slowly let go of her hand, "I don't want my friends to see me like this…I just want to meet one person…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>_

I'm sitting in front of Quinn's room with the Glee club, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Pillsbury and Judy – Quinn's mother. I'm so worried. She has been sleeping for 2 days. What if there's something wrong? No, I have to think of the bright side. She's gonna be okay. I just can't lose her. She is my friend. She helped me a lot when I was homeless and…she's the first girl that I loved. Although we're not together anymore, she still means a lot to me. Oh, I hope that everything's fine. My hands are shaking and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I don't know why but I'm so scared right now. I just want to see her face and hear her voice, to know that she's okay. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and holds mine, it's Mercedes. I look up and give her a smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine," she tells me and turns back, looking at the door. She's right. Everything's gonna be fine. Quinn's gonna be fine.

"Santana, can you please stop walking around and sit down?" Rachel asks, looking at Santana.

"My best friend is inside of that room! I don't know if she's okay! How can you tell me to sit still!" Santana yells at Rachel and kept walking back and forth. Mr. Schue just sighs and looks at Ms. Pillsbury and Mrs. Fabray. They are very worried about her, too. Suddenly, the door of the room opens and the doctor walks out with a smile on her face. We all stand up and walk to her.

"Is she okay?" Judy asks.

"Yes, she's okay. She's awake."

I can't help the smile on my face after I heard what the doctor said. Quinn is okay! Now I just want to see her. She must be very scared. I must be there for her. She always scares of being in the hospital.

"She might not remember everything though, but she can remember all the important details so there's nothing serious," the doctor says as she looks at all of us, "which one of you is Sam?"

I hear my name and quickly raise my hand for her to see, "it's me."

The doctor smiles at me and points to the door, "Ms. Fabray wants to see you."

Everyone turns to me with some weird looks on their faces. They don't understand why she wants to see me and I don't, either. The first one she wants to see isn't her mother nor Santana and Brittany - her best friends? Me?

"You should go now, Sam. She's waiting for you," the doctor says. I quickly nod my head and give the group a look then walk into the room to see her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV.<strong>_

The door opens again and Sam walks inside with a big smile on his face. I smile back. The scratch on my lip causes me pain whenever I smile but I don't care, I'm just so happy to see him.

"Hey," Sam says quietly and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I say with the smile still on my face. I want to sit up and give him a hug, but I'm too painful to move.

"You feel any better?" he asks me as he pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. I nod my head, "yeah, so much better."

"Good," he smiles, "I was so worried and so was everyone. Do you want me to call them here for you?"

I quickly shake my head, "don't!"

"Why?" he asks and takes my hand in his, "don't you want to see them?"

"No," I sigh, "I don't want them to see me like this. I just want to see you because you're my boyfriend, you never think that I'm ugly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>_

I freeze after I just heard her. What does she mean I'm her boyfriend? The doctor said that she might not remember everything that happened. Maybe she doesn't remember that we broke up last year. She thinks that we're still dating!

"Quinn…" I say, looking at her, "what can you remember?"

"I can remember everything, my family, the glee club, you," she smiles. She looks so beautiful and so innocent. I don't want to break her heart, but I have to tell her. It'll hurt her more when she finds out.

"That's not everything, you still forget that…"

"Well…there's another thing…" she cuts me off. Maybe she can remember the break up!

"But…when I tell you this…promise me you won't be mad?"

I let out a small sigh in my mind, it's definitely not what I was thinking it was, but I still want to know what that is so I nod my head, "I promise. What is it?"

"I kissed Finn."

I open my mouth but I can't say anything. She doesn't remember anything that happened after the Valentine's Day last year! Maybe, she thinks that it was the Valentine's Day 2 days ago.

"Quinn, I…"

"I'm really sorry! I don't know why I did that, but please don't break up with me! _I need you to be with me right now!_"

Once again, I don't know what to say. She needs me and she's begging for me not to break up with her? What should I do now? She's looking at me like she's going to cry. Her hands holding mine tightly like she's afraid that I might leave. The look on her face right now is the same as the look she had when I broke up with her in the school hall. It's been a year but it still hurts me to see her like this.

"I hate myself very much right now. I think that's the reason why I got hit by the car. Please don't break up with me. I want to be with you, Sam."

I just sit there in silence and look at her. The last time she said that she wanted to be with me I didn't even care. I was hurt so I just ignored it and broke up with her. But looking at her right now, I just can't. She just got into an accident. I can't break her heart. She's hurting so much already.

"It's okay," I say with a smile as I wipe the tears on her cheek, "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be okay."

"I'm sorry…" she mumbles to me. I slowly lean down and kiss her softy on the forehead.

"It's okay. Everything's okay," I whisper to her.

Quinn gives me a smile and I smile back. She slowly pushes my hair out of my face and rests her hand on my cheek. My heart beats faster when she does that. I've never been like this since I first met her. Oh, no. I have to shake that thought off my mind. I'm still with Mercedes. I can't think of another girl when I already have a girlfriend.

I take Quinn's hand and put it back on her stomach as I smile at her, "I have to go talk to the doctor. I'll be right back."

I don't need to wait for her to say anything and stand up from the bed. Quinn quickly grabs my hand and holds it tightly before I can walk away, "don't leave me, Sam."

"It won't take long. I'll be right back," I smile at her, but she doesn't let go of me. I really want to stay with her actually, but I have to find the doctor to talk to her about this. Maybe she knows what to do.

"I promise I'll be right back. I won't leave you. Do you trust me?"

Quinn looks at me for a moment and slowly lets go of my hand. She looks very sad so I give her another kiss on her forehead then walk away.

"I love you."

I stop at the door and turn back to her. She never said those 3 words to me when we were together. Does she really love me? No, of course not…I think she just said that because she doesn't remember. I think she has stopped loving me since she kissed Finn last year. Right? If she hadn't stopped loving me me, she wouldn't have kissed Finn. Well…it's still good to know that she did love me. God, I really need to stop thinking about this!

"I love you, too," I reply her with a smile and then quickly leave the room before she can say anything else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! I'll write the next chapter when I get a lot of reviews from you guys! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Samcedes fans annoyed me! We all know that Fabrevans is endgame. First, when they broke up, Sam told her 'I see you' in Navi which means 'I love you' it shows that they can't be over. Second, he gave her the promise ring and said that he wanted to marry her one day. So it's clearly that Fabrevans is endgame. I can't believe Samcedes fans say that we are racists because we don't ship Samcedes. I always think that Mercedes is beautiful and talented, I just don't think that they are a good couple. Anyway, Fabrevans is still endgame! Deal with it haters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>

I leave Quinn's room and walk back to everyone. The doctor is still there. She is talking to Judy, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Is she okay?" Judy asks when she sees me. I just nod my head and stay quiet.

"If she's okay, why are you looking so sad?" Santana asks with a worried look on her face. Everyone gathers around me, waiting for an answer. I sigh, "she's fine, but she doesn't remember some stuff…"

"We all know that, the doctor said…"

"She doesn't remember that I broke up with her last year!" I cut Mercedes off by yelling at her. She just stands there and looks at me shockingly and so does everyone. I don't know why I yelled at her, but I'm just very worried and confused. I don't know what to do.

"She thinks that I'm still her boyfriend," I sigh, "what should I do?"

"Just tell her, dude. Maybe it'll break her heart but she needs to know the truth," Puck shrugs.

"What do you mean tell her? She just had a horrible accident! You can't hurt her again!" Rachel says exactly what I was thinking.

"But Sam's my boyfriend! Not hers!" Mercedes quickly walks to me and holds my hand tightly. She's right, I'm her boyfriend…but, what about Quinn?

"I think Rachel's right, you can't tell her the truth right now," the doctor finally speaks, "it will be a big shock to her."

"So what do you think I should do?" I ask, looking at her.

"Pretend to be her boyfriend until she can remember everything or atleast until she gets better."

"WHAT?" we all say at the same time.

"I…" I'm just about to speak, but Mercedes quickly cuts me off, "I'm not gonna share my boyfriend with another girl!"

"He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to, but I don't think she's gonna be okay when she hears the truth."

I look at the ground and bite my lower lip.

"It's up to you," the doctor says to me and then walks away. I don't want to hurt Quinn, but I don't want to hurt Mercedes, either. She's my girlfriend anyway.

"Let's come inside to see Quinn. We'll think about this later," Mr. Schue says as he opens the door and walks inside, followed by everyone. I walk to the door and just stand there, looking in. Quinn is smiling happily while talking to everyone. She sees me and gives me a smile. I smile back. I haven't seen that smile on her face for a really long time. I know it won't be there anymore after she knows the truth. I'm about to take away her happiness. I feel horrible.

"Samuel, why don't you come in?" Judy asks as she walks to me.

"I'm still thinking…" I mumble. Judy nods her head and turns around to look at Quinn, "I know this is hard for you, but she has been through a lot. I don't want to see her hurting again."

"I understand, but…um…I'm still dating Mercedes. I don't think I can," I say.

"It's okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to," she says, "it's just…I haven't seen her so happy since you two broke up…she told me that you were everything to her. When you're gone, so is her everything…"

Judy gives me a smile and walks back inside. Her words keep on repeating in my head. I didn't know that I was everything to her. I thought I was just another guy. I think I know what I should do. I've made my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV.<strong>

Everyone is gone. It's so good to see them again. I can't wait to get out of here and go back to school. I get up from the bed with my elbows and look at the clock on the wall. It's 7PM already. I try to sit up. I've been lying here for 2 days. My mom just went out to buy dinner for me and I'm here alone in the hospital. Where is Sam? He promised that he won't leave me here alone. I saw him talking to my mom, he didn't look very happy. What happened? Oh no, he's gonna break up with me because I cheated on him. I grip the blanket and look at the door hopefully. He won't leave me. He promised.

Suddenly, the door opens. The smile is back on my face when I see Sam. He closes the door and walks inside.

"I'm back!" he says, smiling at me and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Where were you? I thought you left me," I say to him.

"I'm sorry, I had to drive Mercedes home…um…there's something wrong with her car," he says and I give him a smile. Sam reaches out and holds my hand in his. I feel safe again. I'm safe when I'm with Sam.

"Can you hold me?" I ask. Sam looks at me for a moment and nods his head. I move aside for him to get on the bed and wrap my arms around him as he pulls me close. It's been just 2 days but I feel like it's been forever. I miss being in his arms. I miss being with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I put my arms around her and pull her close. I don't know why but it just feels right. I miss holding her like this. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I just can't help it. I really miss being close to her. Quinn looks up at me with her big brown eyes. The eyes that I fell in love with the first time we met. I just can't stop myself. I lean down and press my lips to her, kissing her softy. She kisses me back. I see fireworks and sparks everywhere. The feelings never change, but I quickly realize that it's a wrong thing to do.

_Oh no, I've gone too far. I have to stop, _I think to myself and pull away from her, but my eyes never leave hers. Quinn doesn't say anything, she just smiles and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Look," she puts her hand up to show me, "it's still on my finger! I thought I lost it in the accident!"

I look at her finger. That's the ring that I gave her last year. I didn't know that she still keeps it and I didn't notice that she's been wearing it the whole time. What if she still loves me? No, I have to stop thinking about this. It doesn't matter if she's still in love with me or not. I'm still with Mercedes.

_I'm just helping her. This is just temporary. Mercedes is important,_ I tell myself and turn back to Quinn. She is sleeping in my arms now. I think she's still very tired. I slowly push her blonde hair out of her face. She looks as beautiful as always, even after the accident. How did it happen anyway? Was she thinking about something and didn't pay attention on the road? It must have been something very important. Then it comes back to me again. I smile as I remember how scared I was when I heard that she's in the hospital. I even asked God to take me instead. I chuckle quietly at myself, still looking at her. Maybe she still means a lot to me. Maybe I still care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**The "Yes/No" episode is stupid. Yes for the whole Sam shirtless at the swimming pool and No for Samcedes. (BTW, ****Sam's and Mercedes' voice are not _perfectly_ together, Samcedes fans.) I can't believe Ryan _Stupid_ Murphy totally forgets about the promise ring and what Sam said when he broke up with Quinn. And how dare he let Sam wear the Fabrevans shirt for a Samcedes scene? I didn't hate Mercedes but after those things, I'm starting to hate her. She already has Shane! Let Sam go and be with Quinn!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>_

"_Cause you can't look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't make out with Finn," Sam says, looking straight into my eyes. I open my mouth to tell him that I didn't cheat, but somehow, I can't. I can't lie anymore._

_"I…want to be with you, Sam," I say with a hurtful voice. But, he just gives me a small smile and then shook his head, "forget it."_

_Those two words cut like knife. I look at him, almost burst into tears but he just turns around and walks away then disappears into the darkness. Everything fades into black. _

"_Sam! Sam! Come back!" I scream but there is no answer. I'm all alone. Suddenly, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I scream louder, trying to fight to get away._

"Quinn! It's okay! It's Sam! I'm here!"

I open my eyes and see myself lying on the hospital bed with Sam by my side. The sun is shining through the curtains of the room. It's morning already?

"It's okay, you're safe," Sam says as he pulls me close to him. I burry my face into his chest and breathe heavily. It was just a dream?

"What did you dream about?" he asks quietly when my breathing has come back to normal.

"You, leaving me…I told you I wanted to be with you but you just walked away…" I mumble to him, "I know it's a dream but it's just so real to me…"

"It's okay. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere," he looks down and smiles at me. I nod my head and return him a smile. I know it was just a dream but it was so real, like it has happened before. I lean closer into Sam's arms and hold him tight. I'm afraid that if I let him go he would never come back. I have a feeling that I'm loosing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

She wraps her arms around me so tight and squeezes her eyes shut. She thinks that it was just a dream, a nightmare, but it's not. It's a memory. The memory that she can't remember and I'm trying to forget. I love Mercedes, I do. But whenever I think about Quinn and our break up, my heart aches. We were so perfect together, I was so in love with her. I never thought that our relationship would come to an end. I love Mercedes, very much, but I think somewhere deep inside, I still have some feelings for Quinn. I don't know, maybe...

The door of the room suddenly opens and Quinn's doctor walks inside with a smile on her face, "good morning."

"Good morning, doctor," Quinn says and I help her to sit up on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" the doctor asks.

"Better. My head is less hurt. When can I go home?" Quinn asks.

"Um…if you get better I think you can go home today."

"Really," Quinn smiles and turns to me, "I can come home, Sam."

I smile at her and turn to her doctor, "do you think it's kinda dangerous to let her come home today? I don't think she's okay. What if something wrong happens?"

"Sam…I'm fine, really," Quinn says, holding my hand. Suddenly, I hear my phone vibrate so I touch the screen. It's a text from Mercedes. I quickly pick it up and turn away so Quinn can't see it.

_Where were u last_ nite? she asks.

_I was in the hospital with Quinn, _I text back.

Two seconds later there's another text from her. The doctor is doing some checking on Quinn so they aren't paying attention on me.

_Why? _she replied.

_Long story…_

_Sam, r u hiding something from me? Y u care so much about her? _

_She's my friend! _

_U stayed with her overnight! Friends don't do that!_

I sigh and roll my eyes, _I'll explain to u later, ok._

Without waiting for her to reply, I turn off my phone and shove it into my pocket.

After the doctor is sure that Quinn is okay, she calls Judy and tells her to come and take Quinn home. Because one of Quinn's leg is broken so she has to use the wheelchair. She doesn't look very comfortable at first but I think she's starting to get used to it. I come with Judy and Quinn to their home. When we arrive there, Judy quickly opens the door of her house when I help Quinn to get on her wheelchair and then push her inside.

"Welcome home," Judy smiles and lays a kiss on top of Quinn's head then she walks into the kitchen.

"Do you want to come and sit on the couch," I ask.

Quinn raises her eyebrow and looks down at her broken leg, "how can I…"

I quickly pick her up before she can finish her sentence and bring her to the couch. She wraps her arms around my neck and giggles. I gently put her down on the couch and give her a smile. She just looks so adorable. Her arms are still wrapping around my neck and I'm not planning to pull away anyway. She just stays like that and stares into my eyes.

"Lor Menari," she mumbles to me and kisses me softly.

"Oel ngati kameie," I say and then quickly realize that I just tell her _I love her. _ What was wrong with me! Why would I tell her that? I'm dating Mercedes! Oh my god! I'm a cheater!

"I love you, too, Sammy," Quinn says, giggling. I look at her, Mercedes is not on my mind anymore.

"You know what that means?" I ask.

"I was just guessing," she says and pauses for a moment, "you know, I really miss you speaking Na'vi to me. It's adorable."

I smile at her, blushing a bit. Mercedes always says that I need to stop speaking Na'vi because it's weird and Santana said that, too. I don't understand why Quinn likes it.

"No, it's not. It's stupid. I'm a dork," I shake my head.

"My dork," she laughs and kisses me again. Suddenly, we hear the bell ring. Judy quickly runs out from the kitchen to open the door. I don't really care who it is but when I hear _that voice_, I immediately turn my attention to the door, "Mercedes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Keep calm and wait for Fabrevans. Screw you Ryan Murphy!<strong>


End file.
